One Important Question
by Katie of Gryffindor
Summary: He has an important question to ask someone. Can he do it? Who is he asking?


****

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. Wish they were. Too bad. Oh well. 

****

One Important Question

The Leaky Cauldron was very full today. The tall, sleek blonde walked to a table in the farthest corner of the dusky bar. He checked his watch. The hand he was interested in pointed to "on the way." He was slightly satisfied, but still anxious none the less. He had something very important to ask whoever was on the way. Tom, the bar keeper, sidled up to the table.

"Anything from the bar while you wait, sir?" 

"No," the blonde drawled, looking daggers at the bar keeper. "Please leave me in peace." 

The bar keeper, looking remotely put out and obviously cross, stalked back behind the bar. 

The blonde looked back at the watch. The important hand now pointed to "The Leaky Cauldron." The blonde's head snapped up, directing his gaze to the door. He almost smiled but reminded himself to keep his trademark sneer on at all times. He was in public, after all. 

He stood abruptly as the person he was waiting for began to cross the room toward him. The blonde man held up one delicate, well-manicured hand to stop the advancing. Then he turned and climbed the stairs behind him to an empty parlor upstairs. 

His guest followed him into the room and closed the door quietly. The blonde stood in front of the hearth, staring into the emptiness. He waved his slender hand and suddenly a fire was raging in front of him. He crossed his arms in front of him, one arm barely brushing a small velvet box in his breast pocket. His mind was wrenched to that important question he just had to ask. 

He tensed slightly as a pair of thin arms snaked around his middle. But as soon as the arms were all the way round, and the body attached was pressed against his back, the blonde relaxed again. 

"Draco. Love, what's wrong?" the sweet, soft voice of his captor whispered in the blonde's ear. 

"Nothing. I just have something on my mind right now." said Draco Malfoy, glancing over his shoulder. He disengaged the arms and moved them back toward the sides of the captor who had now lost their prey. 

"Why did you ask me here, to this private parlor if you're going to just ignore me like you always do in public?" Draco's guest whined at him, obviously wanting to be touching the soft cream-colored skin under the blonde's clothes.

"Because I need to ask you something. But-" The blonde man looked back into fire, searching for something there. Something that would make this easier. Something that would give him enough courage. He inhaled deeply, trying to relax himself for what he was about to do. Apparently there _was_ something that was hidden in the fire that steeled his nerves for the question he was about to pose. "I need you to sit down."

"Why?" came the soft-voiced response.

"Because I need you to sit. So please." He turned to face his companion. He gestured to the wing-backed chair sitting next to the roaring flames. His companion crossed to the chair and sank into it. Draco turned to face the beautiful human being in the chair.

Draco's silvery-grey eyes met his guest's. There was confusion and curiosity plaguing the eyes before him. Now was the time. The blonde man knew that this was the time to ask. He sank to one knee, grasped the soft, warm hand of his companion, and pulled the small red velvet box out of his pocket. The room's other occupant gasped.

"Will you-" The question caught in the man's throat. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Will you make me-" He choked on the question again. He was getting emotional now. He wanted to make this moment perfect, and now he was having trouble asking the one question that has been on his mind for the last ten years. He took a deep breath, and cleared his throat again.

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

The questioned slid out of their chair and fell to their knees in front of the questioner and threw their arms around the blonde's neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "Yes! A thousand times, yes!" The now-fiance kissed the blonde all over. "I love you, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco's face broke out into the biggest smile the world has ever seen. 

"I love you too, Harry Potter. I love you too."


End file.
